An Unlikely Team
by AnotherWorld123
Summary: After her fathers death, a guilt ridden Sarah finds hope and saftey in her last known surviving friend. She and her friends will go through thick and thin. But will it be worth it in the end? Set before Clementine arrives
1. Chapter 1

An Unlikely Team.

Chapter one: Divided.

"Help me!" Screams Sarah. Walkers were breaking through the burning cabin in all directions. Carlos was dead, Nick, Pete and Luke were missing. Rebecca and Alvin had left the wreak. Sarah was all alone. "Daddy!" Hollors Sarah horrified of her fathers demise. As all hope seemed lost she was suddenly swipped from the burning terror. Luke's strong arms lifted Sarah up toward his chest and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran for miles with Sarah crying into his soft, orange, soot clotted sweater. The girls face was riddeled with soot and tears as she weeped and wailed. Luke finally stopped in the middle of the woods not far from the cabin as you could still see the flames and smoke from the burned ruins across the treeline. "Don't worry Sarah. C'mon now, shoosh...I know." Luke conforted Sarah as he rocked the teenaged girl of whom was in pieces. "Daddy...Where are you? I want my daddy..." She wailed. "Don't worry, you're safe now...Calm down, Sarah. Your daddy's in a better place now..." Luke whispered. Sarah weeped and wailed and cried for hours. But Luke still stayed with her as long as it took for her to feel safe in his arms.

It came to dawn. Sarah had cried herself to sleep. After Sarah succomed to the night Luke had made her a small shelter the size of a dinner table for her to rest her tiny, and most likely scarred, mind. Luke put his gun close to himself and his machete was at hand as he guarded the youngster in her dreams. Sarah was dreaming of her father, how he had died. His death just rewinded and replayed itself in her head. She tossed and turned the whole night through, making eerie weezing noises and hyperventilating every ten minutes that shivered Luke's spine. Luke woke the girl up after another three hours as daylight shone through the branches. "Sarah...?" Luke whispered shaking the girl slightley. Her face showed no emotion. "Sarah." Luke shook harder and spoke louder. The child shot up with quick and sharp breaths. "Where is dad?" Askes the girl quietly. "Sarah...You know where your father is." Answered Luke sollumly and sadly. Sarah looked down, remembering the events of the horrendous past. "We need to keep movin'." Luke admits. He gets a map out of his back poket. "We're goin' up to the mountains." He decided. He opened up the old, cracked map which had been folded and used many times before. "Up there?" Sarah points to the top right-hand-sided courner of the map of north carolina where a skiing lodge was. "Yeah, that was the plan for us all to go up there, alright. If we go there, like we all were gonna go, we should be able to find the others. That sound like a plan?" Explains Luke. "I guess." Whispers Sarah. Luke get up and helps Sarah up. "Then, let's go." The duo begin to walk their way to the mountains until a small voice from behind them says, "Hello."

End Of Part One

So that's my new story! Hope you liked it. I was gonna have the team be Pete and Sarah, but I have other plans for those two. Please review and I'll see you guys later. Bye. -Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

An Unlikely Team

Chapter Two: New Friend Or Foe?

Shout out to my first follower 'XboxRainbowDash' Thanks so much for following this fanfiction so stay awesome and stay tuned!

Hello." Says a small voice. A girl in her early 20's in a should've been cyan hodded jacket with long red curls tied into a side ponytail. Sarah turned around in marvel of the woman's presence. "Hello." Returns a skeptical Luke. The two turn round to face the red-haired woman. "Sorry to bother you two, but I...We need help." Says the girl. "What is it that you need? Who is it you're with?" Questions Luke. "My boyfriend, Greg...He's hurt." She answeres sadly. "Please help us, please." Pleads the girl. "Ok, we'll help. I'm Luke, this is Sarah. She's had a rough couple days. We both have." Explains Luke. "I'm Melissa. We have a little girl with us, she seems hurt too. Introduces Melissa. The trio jog through the woods to the wounded man and child. After a while of running Luke and Sarah spot a wounded man and child. The man was and african american man with hair that stuck up with twigs and leaves that were lying in his hair, his leg seemed to be bleeding as half his leg was partially chopped off. The man made wierd noises "Ooooosh! Gruuuuuuh!" He howled in pain. As for the girl she had a baseball cap with blood on it. Beneath the cap was a short mess of dark curly hair tied back in two little pigtails. She wore a dark pink with sleeves under it with purple stripes which was bloodied to a majority. "Greg! It's ok, it's ok. I got some help." Comforts Melissa. Melissa and Greg share a quick kiss. "Mel, the girl. Don't worry about me look after the girl first." Greg orders us in his classicly british voice. "Ok, but we look after you after, alright?" Melissa claims. Greg just nods biting his lip in pain. "Ok, sweetheart what's your name?" Melissa askes the girl in the cap. "Clementine." The girl answers with her big golden eyes watering in pain. "Alright, Clementine, Luke and Sarah, here are gonna help us, ok?" Mel reassures her. Clementine nods in obedience as Luke examines Clementine's wound. "Are-Are you a doctor?" Askes Greg through his teeth. "Nah, but my friend...Sarah's father was and he trained me." Answered Luke hesitantly. "So you cut out for this?" Askes Melissa. "I-I-I guess, I mean I'm the best you guys got so..." Luke stutters. "The girls arm has a messy looking bite about 10 centimeters wide and very deep. "Holy shit! Are you bit 'c-c-cause you got this huge bite on your arm?!" Yelps Luke. "It was a dog. I was there." Melissa claims. "Yeah, it is. we found her just as the dog attacked her." Comfirms Greg. "It was I swear it." Finally says Clementine. "Ok...Ok I beleve you. It needs stiches and disinfecting if it was a dog bite." Says Luke. "Is that gonna, you know...Suck?" Askes Clementine. "It'll be as sucky as you'd think it is. Yes." Answers Luke. "Alright, we ain't really got anything for your bite, but at least we know WHAT we need, right?" Says Luke. "Can you check Greg now?" Says Melissa in a very impatient tone. "Alright!" Luke agrees jokingly. "Now what've we got here...?" Mutters Luke under his breath. "A leg that was almost hacked off by this lunatic. I mean, how can someone hack off half of someone's leg with a table leg? Crazy bastard nearly killed me, but I escaped his camp." Adds Greg. "Who did this?" Luke askes worried as if he may know the person who did it. "William...Carver." Returns Greg in pants of pain. Luke begins to examine Greg's leg. It looked like it had happened days ago since there was puss and a whole scab that healed over the wound with some bone sticking out. "Never heard of him." Said Luke pretending he didn't know 'Carver'. Sarah started hypoventilating again. "What's wrong with her?! Sarah...Sarah!" Calls Melissa. "She's fine, she just panics a lot." Explains Luke. "Your leg seems fine for now, just make sure to was it out and not to put too much weight on it." Luke assures Greg. "Thanks." Says a greatful Greg. "So, we best be on our way." Luke says getting up along with Sarah. "Leaving? Where are you going? Can we come with you?" Askes Melissa. Luke and Sarah stare at each other and decide what to do with the strangers. "Sure, happy to be with others, y'know." Beams Luke. "Don't turn this into some mushy shit." Beams back Melissa. And then the group of five walked (and limped) into the distance to the mountains.

End Of Part Two

Thanks for reading my new series I am happy to be writing this. You are very welcome to review and fave or follow if you want to to support me and my series. Don't forget to check out my other story 'Siters For Life And Death'. Again, thanks for reading and stay tuned. Bye! xoxoxo - Ash


	3. Chapter 3

An Unlikely Team

Chapter three: Home

Two weeks later...

"Clem? You hungry?" Askes Luke waking the girl from a well deseved rest. The child's eyelids opened to reveal her magnficently unique golden eyes. "Yeah..." Croaks the girl. She sits up on the bunk bed with Sarah dreaming on in whatever she was dreaming about. Pirates and Mermaids, Dragons and Princesses, Kings and Queens. With Sarah's young mind still at keep the possibilities were endless. Clementine looked out of her window decorated with floral curtains and paper snowflakes of which Clementine and Sarah had made. Beyond the window was a almost magical winter wonderland. The snowflakes as delicate as can be and the snow on the ground was an almost perfect white. Clementine's eyes widened with the breathtaking sight. "I love winter." She beamed to herself. "Me too kiddo. Say when you've done your chores, me an' you go out and play, Sarah too?" Luke offered with his eyes drawn to the perfectly untouched snow. "Yes!" Clementine Jumped. Clementine rushed out of her door to do her chores for her bribe. "You don't want your-" Luke tried to ask before Clementine sweeped out "Food." Luke muttered to himself.

Clementine leaped to the stock room of the nuclear power station to take the oil to the mechanics working on the power. Then she went to feed the seniors in the old staff room. And then she finally went to help Melissa with her painting she was going to hang up for everyone at the christmas ball.

"All done!" Clementine squealed in the funniest tone she could. Luke looked up at her raising an eyebrow with a slight smile on his face. The girl stood in a uniformed position and smiled her cheekiest grin. Luke stood up and serveyed Clementine. He walked around her pacing and observing her. Then he finally let out "Good job Kiddo." and started tickling her. "No! No! No! Stop it. Stop it!" Laughed a hysterical Clementine. Luke finally stopped after a minute or so. "Hey ,Luke!" Greeted Sarah as she had just woken up. "Guess what Sarah, you are going to play outside...Right now!" Luke played. "Yay! Come on, Clem. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Sarah squealed who ran out of the room dragging Luke by his hand with Luke tripping and toppling behind her. Sarah ran through the hallway bumping into countless people, "Sorry. Sorry. Coming through!" She rambled. Luke just tried to stay in her was like a mouse being tied to a running cheeta. Then after Sarah got on her clothes in the cloak room she ran all the way back through the gigantic hallway full of people she had never even spoke to. As she was speeding through the crowds with all her mighty power with Luke just dangling behind her again, somebody started running after Sarah calling her name. Luke tried to look back to see who it was but almost tripped looking sideways. "Sarah! Luke! It's me! Sarah come back here! Luke!" The male chaser's voice called. "Wait, no Sarah stop!" Luke demanded. Sarah kept on running but started to make a weird over excited growl. "Guy's, it's me!" He yelled louder. Luke then gained control by yanking Sarah's skinny arm back as he heard a huge crack as she screamed in intense pain. He had broken her arm. All eyes were on Luke with the girl tearing up screaming. Luke fell to his knees and reached out for Sarah. As his hand reached her shoulder she shuddered and flinched away. Luke stared in remorse. He had never felt as much a failure in his whole entire life. Among the crowd, Clementine fought her way to the front with a familiar face tagging behind her with a shocked look on his face. Nick's eyes had become cold and depressed as he stared at Sarah bawling her eyes out. Finch, the guard barged through to find the miserable sight. Having a soft spot for Sarah he took one look at Luke and started to beat him. Clementine watched Finch whack Luke over and over and over until the blood started to splatter. hit after hit the crowd began to disappear. Nobody wanted Finch to stop, except Sarah. "Nelson, stop it!" Sarah cried. But the hits kept on coming. Even Nick could not stand the horrific sight, but Clementine just stood there and watched blankley at the blood getting more intense, the hits impacting harder than the last. Nick tried to pull her away, but something was drawing her to the scene. 'Is she enjoying this?' Nick thought. Suddenly out of no where, a gunshot rang through the hallway. Finch, with half of his face shot off, had fallen leaving Luke saved. Silence haunted the halls until finally another familiar voice quivered "Clementine?".

End Of Part Three.

Sorry it was pretty short but I just needed the cliffhanger there in the moment. The familier voice is not who everyone will think it is I'm sure (Well at least one of them is ;).) Review my stories when you get the chance and thanks for reading. Bye!


End file.
